the blood runs deep
by RedTears14
Summary: this is my first harry potter fanfic. plz be nice. snape and oc plz comment


_KAZUMI AND SNAPE_

_Hi I'm Bellaluna Snape. I'm the daughter of Professor Kazumi Snape and Professor __Severus Snape. This is a story about how my parents fell in love._

_(Severus Snape POV :) _

_It was my first day at Hogwarts. I was in sticking to myself when I saw two beautiful gold eyes. She was beautiful tall, tan long white hair that spilled over her shoulders. I believe the professors called her kazumi. She is said to specialize in shape shifting and creature taming. She was reading a herbology text book while nibbling on some biscuits and drinking some kind of herbal tea. Everyone talkes about how kind she is and how by just her standing there makes you feel light as a feather and free as the wind. The professors think she is just casting calming incantations, to relax the mined and release them from their ailment s. which is not like a normal slytherin characteristic she is too kind or so they say. Although there is that rumor going around that she is the spawn of a werewolf and a witch. This rumor has not been proven however that does not mean it can't be true. I am brought back from my thoughts when I see her looking at me. I gess she felt my eyes burning into her. She gives me a warm and friendly smile. I then find myself smiling back at her._

_**(Kazumi silver fang's pov: )**_

_I was sitting in study hall just munching on some rabbit blood glazed bisects and sipping on some homemade amethyst mint tea. I was studying for my herbology test, when I feel someone staring at me. I glance up to fined Severus Snape I believe was his name staring. I quietly utter a calming spell. He snaps back and a look of shock covers his face. I give him a warm and friendly smile before returning to my studys. When lucius malfoy walks over. " so where is your flee coaler silver fang?" this guy needs to learn never mess with an alpha we can be quite tenacious. But I ignore him as I continue to study. He graves me by my hair and slams me to the ground . " DON'T YOU EVER IGNORE ME BITCH!" he yelled. I look at him knowing my once gold eyes are now ay gruesome topaz, that glow with a burning hate. I growl at him it rumbled low and deep in my chest. I get up and then get in his face. He was sweating. I could smell the lemony tang of fear. " you listen to me malfoy. You will not lay your hands on me. Do I make myself clear." I growled every word. He just nodded and walked away. he could not get away fast enough. I picked up my things and walked out of study hall. I had to cool off. I could feel my inner wolf screaming to be let free. I started to run. I went off Hogwarts campus and into the black thorn forest. _

_**(author: I could not remember the name so I made one up. Plz don't cures me. I love my fans. It would make me sad if you cursed me.)**_

_I strip down to my knickers and shift into my wolf form. A tall black wolf with topaz eyes. I sat by my things howling. I calmed down six hours later and walked back. When I returned McGonagall wanted to see me. She was the only one that knew the truth about me and my heritage for I shifted right before her eyes. I began to cry. " kazumi dear it is ok you did well. But I do not understand why you don't want people to know?" she said holding me to her as my mother once did. "werewolves are low rank compared to a witch or wizards. If they knew what my mother and father did they would kill me." I said still crying. " your mother did not see it that way. When she saw your father it was like she was freed from who she was and she loved that. She loved you father and you. As do I." she said calmly. " ant McGonagall I am afraid of what will happen." I said with tears in my eyes. _

" _funny your mother said the same thing, before telling our parents about your father." A loving smile came upon her face. " my mother was afraid?" I asked in shock. She nodded " she was petrified to the point of tears. You are well aware that your mother never cried. But that day she did. Our mother and father were not happy with the man she chose but they wanted her to be happy." She looked at me then drew apaterin in the air. The room glowed a warm white light. I felt safe and calm. I smiled tears sliding down my face. "you are so much like your mother. I know she would want you to be happy and also take pride in who you are. I know it is hared and you are angry, and don't know what to do. But you need to forgive you know who and then forgive yourself. I promised my sister and brother in law that I would protect you. Kazumi you must let go of your rage." She said calmly. I hugged her and started to cry once more. She held me close and started to hum the lullaby my mother sung when I was young. I began to relax. "now you go to your dorm and I will see you tomorrow." "ok ant McGonagall. I will be here." I smiled and walked to my dorm room when I saw Severus Snape in a corner. He was crying about something. I walked over to him. " hey you alright?" I asked calmly. He looked up at me his eyes were puffy and red. He smiled at me. " come on ill make you some tea. That will calm your nerves and help you sleep."_

_I said helping him up. _

_**(Severus Snape pov:) **_

_I could not sleep. I was to upset and on edge about that dam potter. When I hared her voice. "hey you ok?" she looked down at me with those gold eyes. I smiled at her and she giggled and told me to come with her to her dorm so she could make me some tae. She took my hand and took me to the Slytherin common room. The sweet smell or freshly cut herbs filled the air.(author: this tea is real and of my own invention.) "what kind of tea are you making kazumi." I asked nervously. She smiled and told me the name of the tea. "it is amethyst mint tea. It's a family recipe ." " may I have it." I asked as I take another sip of this perfect blend. She smiles and sets her cup down and pulls out her wand. " do you want to die Snape." She asked with a devilish shimmer in her eyes. Then she started to laugh. I then found myself laughing as well._

_BellaLuna: the years fallowed as my mother and father started to get closer._

_*SENIOR YEAR*_

_**(kazumi pov)**_

_**Severus **__ was being fidgety today. I brushed it off and continued with my work, as I was mixing my potion when I felt his eyes watching me. I sighed and started to quietly mutter a time spell. I tap him twice to unfreeze him. " I hold him close. What is bothering you love." He looked at me with this frightened look. He then balled up his fist and asked the one question that took me by surprise._

_(__**Severus Snape pov)**_

_I was so scared. I mean we have been dating for the last four years. There is no doubt in my mind she will say yes. Then again she could say no. you know what fuck it ill ask her. I mustered up my courage. Kazumi Rosetta Silver Fang will you marry me?! I froze after I blurted it out. Tears spilled from her eyes as she screamed yes. I kissed her until the sound of a throat clearing caught our attention. "So miss silver fang I see you have been dabbling in time magic. I will see you after class."_

_(__**Kazumi**__**Silver Fang POV: )**_

"_Mr. Rogers I'm so sorry for the disruption." I said with tears in my eyes._

" _Kazumi what spell did you use?" he said in a stern tone. " time freeze sir." I said nervously. " you did this without the uses of a wand." He turned to me his midnight grey eyes pears me. " y yes s sir" I wanted to turn and run. He placed his hands on my shoulders and smiled at me. _

" _my dear girl that is quite the accomplishment." He said swiftly. He took me strait to Dumbledore and told him about what I did. He looked at me and stepped close to me. " Kazumi dear do it again I must see this for myself." I stepped back and closed my eyes, letting my mind go blank as I mutter the incantation. When I could not hold it in anymore I open my eyes and my power spreads out. Time itself stood still. I stop moments later. "it's as if you yourself are your wand. This is something you don't see often and that my dear is a good thing." Dumbledore dismissed me._

_( BellaLuna: hi so this is where things start to crush my mom. She became angry at everyone and everything. Auntie McGonagall said mom was so lost. She was proud she has a new skill but sad that it was hurting her.)_

_Nights fallowed that day. I would lie awake. Why is it so strange that I can do magic that requires a wand but don't need? one. Tears stream down my face why is it that bad? The next day Malfoy comes up to me. "hey are you done with Snape yet? I think I can show you what a man's body is supposed to feel like." He said with a grin. I laughed at him. "why would I let you touch me?" " because a strong witch needs to be loved by a strong wizard." I laughed again " look I love Snape and im going to be his wife. Good day to you Malfoy." I walk away when he graved my wrist the look in his eyes were of pain. " I just want to say congrats and im happy for you. But you will always have a place in my heart." He kissed my cheek and walked away._

_(BellaLuna: yea so this is the part that my mom said she developed a crush on Malfoy. But she still married my father._

_Well so she said.)_

_Weeks pass as I start to feel trapped. Ant McGonagall could tell I was at war with myself. A part of me wanted Malfoy while the other wanted Snape. I snapped over the little things and I nearly slashed off Mr. Rogers head. My gold eyes are now always topaz. I try everything I could think of to calm myself but nothing was working. Every night I found myself running into forest that sounded Hogwarts. One raining night I go to head out, only to be slammed to the ground and spell bound. I look up to face my attacker to see the black hair and his deep eyes. "SNAPE WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled. He just watched as I shift. Snape stepped back as he saw a tall black wolf stood in the curcle. I go to step out only to be zapped onto my ass. I howl in anger an pain. Ant McGonagall came running. " WHAT THE HELL BOY LET HER GO!" she yelled at him. I felt my power fading. " she needs to calm down that is the only way out. The angrier she gets the more energy she will lose." He said in his normal not giving a shit tone. _

_(BellaLuna: so yea at this point daddy looks pretty tasty to mommy. (Quivers in fear.) but what happens next shocked me and today she still dose this…)_

"_boy she will kill you if you don't let her go." She yelled. I stood up and the cercal cracked. I was free. I leaped at Snape pinning him to the ground baring my fangs growling at him. Ant McGonagall just backed up. "I tried to warn you boy." I run off into the black thorn forest. That night my ant awaited my return only to find I did not come back. For months teachers and hunters try to get me. I outwit them with ease. One night I rest on some soft grass. I don't even remember why I was so mad. The more I think about it it just pisses me off more. I hear footsteps coming towered me. I growl in warning whoever is dumb enough to come near me. I look up to see him. The wizard that everyone wants dead Voldemort. I lunge at him only to be knocked back. "There there young one I mean you no harm." I watch him as he walks over to me and gets to eye level with me. He pats my head. I shift back and look at him. "I see now you a special one. Wizard and werewolf blood run through your veins. Witch causes conflicted with in yourself. It must be hard on you?" why is he doing this, and why do I feel so safe? I start to cry out of confusion. "aw sweetheart I know. It will be alright. It was not your fault. You were born from a sick union. It intern makes you suffer so much." Hours after the encounter I returned to Hogwarts. I returned to my normal self-little did I know that I was never going to be the same._

_( BellaLuna: mom not only trust Voldemort but serves him proudly. This went on for many years. When she married my father and tells him about it. He blows up and strikes her. She runs away only to come back with me in her arms._

_(Snapes point of view)_

_It was a rainy day. I look out the window as my class leaves. "SNAPE!" it was McGonagall she sounded frantic " what is it this time." I said she puts her hand on her hips "go outside and see for yourself." I sigh and do as she said. When I get outside I see walking toward Hogwarts is none other than my wife kazumi. Sit looked like she was holding something in her arms. I run to her and as I get close I began to see what she was holding. It was a toddler. I reach them and wrap them in a warm embrace. "I'm so sorry my love I did not mean to scare you off like that. I love you so much." She started to cry "I love you too Severus. I want you to meet your daughter BellaLuna rose thorn Snape. The small girl looked at me. It broke my heart. For in that one look I saw the wolf inside her. She would go through the same things her mom did. McGonagall was going gaga when she held her. Going on about how she would do the same over kazumi. I held my wife close to me and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "thank you for the perishes gift my love."_

_(epilog)_

_My first Day at Hogwarts well as a student anyway. I'm so excited I always come on my days off. The professors adore me. I cant wait to be a grate witch like my mom._

_(fin)_


End file.
